Broken Tears
by ikeahp67
Summary: "Remy…" Lily responded weakly, her voice wavering in the chill September air.  The two stared painfully at each other for several minutes, neither of them able to fully absorb what had just happened and neither one wanting to accept it as the truth.


Hey, so this is just a Lily/Remus one-shot i thought of a while back, but that took me a long time to write.

Sorry if it's a bit confusing or if it doesn't make any sense.

_i od ton nwo rehtie ylil, sumer, ro eht strawgoh eltsac._

(NB: For all the people saying "Ew Lily/Remus, as if!", From J K Rowling herself; _"Lupin was very fond of Lily, we'll put it like that, but I wouldn't want anyone to run around thinking that he competed with James for her. She was a popular girl, and that is relevant. But I think you've seen that already. She was a bit of a catch" )_

**Lily and Remus meet up for a secret late-night date, but everything goes wrong.**

* * *

_3:27am_

_I could not stop staring at it. Mindless with horror, I backed away slowly, tears dripping down my face like a never-ending stream of sorrow. __I tried to look away but it was all around me; death, destruction, devastation. My breath turned to mist as it left my wide open mouth, and my tears froze to my face as the gentle snow fell upon my bare shoulders in perfect snowflakes. I closed my eyes and sunk to the ground, I couldn't bear to look at what I had caused._

_All my fault…_

_All my fault…_

_My fault…_

_My fault…_

_My fault…_

"Lily?" A harsh, broken voice snapped her out of her trance. Lily looked up to see the red and blotchy-eyed Remus Lupin staring down at her with a mixture of grief, regret and a deep, heart-wrenching sorrow.

"Lily…" He began again, his voice choking on the words he couldn't seem to get out, his eyes wet and puffy with fresh tears.

"Remy…" Lily responded weakly, her voice wavering in the chill September air.

The two stared painfully at each other for several minutes, neither of them able to fully absorb what had just happened and neither one wanting to accept it as the truth.

* * *

_5 Hours Earlier – 10: 27pm_

"Remy?" Lily called out from the middle of the Gryffindor Common Room, "Remy where are you?" Lily asked as she looked impatiently round the large, circular room. Remus Lupin, Gryffindor prefect and boyfriend of two years, was supposed to meet her at 10 o'clock and it was already 10:27.

_10:28_

_I guess he's not coming_

_10:29_

_Why isn't he here?_

_10:30_

_Doesn't he love me?_

_10:31_

A shadowy figured advance stealthy upon Lily Evans's position, creeping slowly and precisely, so as not to attract her attention. He crossed sneakily from across the room from the base of the stairs to where she was standing, right in the middle of the room. The tall, handsome figure was now standing right behind her. He reached out his toned, muscly arms and with his lightning-fast Quidditch reflexes covered Lily's eyes before she even knew he was standing there.

"Guess Who?" Remus Lupin called out playfully, holding Lily's head in place so she couldn't see who it was.

"Um…. James Potter" Lily guessed equally as playfully,

"No…."

"Good." Lily laughed, James Potter, as the whole school knew, had been crushing on her for the past, well, ever really; and it certainly hadn't gone down well when last year she had started dating one of his two best friends. She wouldn't put it passed him to do something like this as a kind-of last-ditch attempt to win her back. "Jude Law?" Was her next guess,

"No…."

"Dumbledore?"

"No silly, it's me!" Cried Remus removing his hands from Lily soft face and turning her towards him and planting a sweet kiss on her tender lips.

"And you are…?" Lily kidded, pulling away from their affectionate embrace,

"You don't remember me?" Remus cried, feigning shock,

"Of course I do Remy baby," Lily assured him, "I love you."

"I love you too," Remus replied,

Lily leant in for another kiss, but Remus skilfully dodged her keen lips; bobbing to the side.

"What's the matter baby?" Lily asked,

"I think we should get moving." Remus suggested,

"Ok," Lily agreed suspiciously, eager to see what he had planned for her on their secret, night-time date.

* * *

_3:28am_

Beneath the dark sky Remus knelt down beside his sweetheart, wrapping his arms around her and shutting his eyes tight in a desperate attempt to rid his mind of the horrifying images that now plagued him. Lily buried her head in his chest and sobbed quietly into the freshly pressed cotton.

Had there been anyone else left around, one might've said that their tears could've been heard across the castle, but no-one was there to hear them, and no-one was left to care.

They were on their own now.

* * *

_11:27pm_

Remus and Lily sat on the floor of the North Tower, arms wrapped around each other, both their wands lying innocently in front of them, about 10 centimetres apart. A blanket was wrapped around the back of the two lovebirds, and in her hands Lily held a mug of Hot Cocoa, two marshmallows; one pink, one white, floated gently on the steaming surface.

_11:57pm_

"It's such a lovely view form here isn't it?"Lily commented, leaning upright against the wall and looking leisurely through the window out onto the castle.

Remus walked up beside her, taking her hand in his and turning her to face him. "It's a better view form here." He said, gazing lovingly into her hypnotising, bright green eyes.

Lily wrapped her arms around Remus' neck and pecked him on the lips. She had to stand up on her tip-toes to reach him so Remus picked her up the waist and twirled her around.

"I love you Lilypad." Remus told her affectionately,

"I love you more Remy." She replied, pulling his face closer towards her by his shirt and kissing him passionately before releasing him and guiding him back to the blankets lying in the middle of the room.

* * *

_3:30am_

The snow on their shoulders was melting and around them the ground had turned to slush, but Lily and Remus stayed kneeling on the melting snow despite the rapidly dropping temperature and the snow turning to rain above their bare heads.

There hadn't been a sound since Lily and Remus had cried themselves dry and ran out of tears. Nor had there been any sign of movement, anywhere. Not in the forest, not amongst the rumble, not even a bird flew across the sky. It seemed the whole area was mourning the massive loss that had been just witnessed.

* * *

_2:27am_

Caught in an intimate embrace Lily and Remus were startled by the unexpected arrival of fellow student. Mary Elizabeth Sterling was walking up to the North Tower to pick up the books she had accidently left there over lunch and just realised she needed it for homework due the next day.

"Oh, sorry" she said, sounding awkward but not surprised, before backing out quickly, leaving Remus and Lily alone to continue their secret date night.

_2:57am_

Remus and Lily were walking back to the Gryffindor Common Room, arms wrapped around each other's waists. They were walking very slowly and cautiously peering round each corner before proceeding. It took them at least twice as long to get back this way but they were careful not to run into any teachers. It was well past curfew and as Head Girl and prefect it would be a very bad example to be caught out of bed at such an hour.

"This is the latest we've ever been out you know." Lily pointed out, as they were on their final approach to the tower.

"Not regretting it now are we?" Remus asked; half serious, half joking, and with a clear double meaning, as they approached the Fat Lady.

"None at all." Lily confirmed, "Christmas Tree" Lily told the Fat Lady, once she had awoken.

The Fat Lady didn't say anything, merely grunted weakly and swung open. Lily and Remus walked in as quietly as they could only to find themselves in a deserted common room. They decided to take advantage of this and, instead of going up to their respective dormitories and going to sleep they decide to stay down there for awhile.

_3:17am_

Lily and Remus lay together on the couch in the common room, facing a warm fire and lying under a blanket. They did not hear somebody else enter the room, nor did they hear them approaching the couch.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Came the judging and slightly tipsy voice of James Potter, who was now standing in front of the happy couple, looking down at them.

"James!" Lily exclaimed, surprised and slightly worried. "What are you doing here?"

James was standing directly in front of the burning fire and cast an eerie shadow over the couch. "I might ask you the same thing!" He said accusingly,

"That's none of your business James." Remus told him. The two hadn't really stayed great friends when he and Lily started dating. Lily always felt guilty making Remus chose between her and his friends, but Remus said if James couldn't be happy for him, he wasn't a friend.

"It may be 'none of my business', but you don't have to flaunt it in front of me every time I see you!" James said, raising his voice, and becoming angrier and angrier.

"Flaunt it?" Remus asked, "James, it's three in the morning!" Remus told him, standing up from the couch, mimicking James' threatening stance and raising his voice to match James'.

"James, just go to bed." Lily pleaded; determine to not let this get any further. Last year when she and Remus first started dating, James and Remus fought basically every other day til she finally convinced him to stop. Some of the fights got pretty out of hand and that was not what she wanted, now or ever.

"You go to bed!" James retaliated, "Or have you already?" He asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know the answer.

Lily and Remus exchanged a look, which did not go unnoticed by James.

"You have!" He exclaimed, raising his voice just below shouting.

"James be quiet you'll wake up the whole tower!" Lily warned,

"Let them wake up!" He shouted, "I was fine when you started dating, okay when you said you loved each other but this, _this_, I cannot handle! How can you do this to me Remus? We were best friends!"

At this point it seemed that there was nothing Lily or Remus could do to calm him down, on the brink of exploding; James did what perceived as the next logical step, pulled out his wand.

"James!" Lily shouted, shocked at the fact that he was about to duel his, former, friend.

"Don't do this man." Remus begged,

"I haven't done anything." James shouted, "It's you've who've done something." James lifted his wand and began southing spells at Remus.

Remus dodged them as best he could, only using defensive and protection spells. James just got angrier and angrier the more Remus and Lily tried to stop him.

_3:25am_

After duelling for almost 5 minutes, James seemed to be reaching his limit when out of a sudden burst of surging anger, and with an almost white-hot rage, the end of James' wand erupted in a colossal explosion. Only Remus and Lily saw what was coming, and therefore, only Remus and Lily had time to react.

Remus dived for Lily, shielding her with his body and surrounding both of them in a protective bubble. The two huddled together, holding onto one another for dear life as they saw their world come literally crashing down in the form of the biggest bang they, or anyone, has ever heard.

_3:26 am_

And then all around them Gryffindor Tower began to crumble, in a massive downpour of rocks, brick and plaster. One-by-one each story toppled after the previous, each room fell like the one before, every window shattered and every door smashed into a million tiny pieces till nothing was left but a unrecognisable pile of rubble and ash, and an unimaginably sickening mountain of dead and broken bodies.

And despite being closet to James at the time of the explosion, it seems that Lily and Remus were the only ones to survive.

* * *

_3:35 am_

Lily and Remus daren't move for fear of causing any more damage. They looked up at one another and knew what they had to do. Eventually, but not yet.

The pair remained there, unmoving and silent, for several hours before leaving and never returning.

The castle was left in ruins behind them, completely visible to the world, and existing forever as a symbol of everything that can go wrong, and of everything you can lose.

* * *

**Hope you liked that, i promise i'll write chapter 5 of Mistakes soon.**

**Note: In no way am i a Lily/Remus fan, i just thought they worked best for this story.**

**xx Merryn**


End file.
